


A Moon's Full Light

by hiraiyubi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, abo fic reimagined, aka abo fic without all the smut, basically the abo stuff is now like monarchy stuff???? kinda??, bc i find the concept of it interesting, everyone in this fic has dark hair bc hair dye does not exist in this au, im bad at explaining things sksksk, not modern times btw, rating may change if I decide to add any violence, shut up ok maybe I do like jeongmi, sorry if a lot of this isn't culturally accurate :(((, you'll get what I mean if you read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraiyubi/pseuds/hiraiyubi
Summary: The midnight wind blew over the large room, fluttering the sheets of a bed.Momo shivered and rapped her blanket tighter around her bare shoulders. She continued to stare at the closed door far away from her.She let her eyes slip closed as she breathed in the cold air.





	1. The Invitation

Nayeon stared at her empty glass, her eyes raking over it from top to bottom.

"So, Nayeon," Sana spoke from the end of the dining table. "When will you choose a mate?"

Jeongyeon and Sana glanced at Nayeon from behind their wine filled cups.

"I am not aware of a specific time at the moment, Sana."

Sana sighed as she put her glass down," You know, Nayeon, it would greatly benefit you to marry from a foreign family, especially from my clan."

"Why is that?"

"Japanese benefits. As someone that will be claiming thrown in a short period, you should also be thinking about trade and economical benefits to your providence. Requesting a mate from Japan will give you plenty of resources that you cannot get here by yourself."

"Interesting things you bring to the table, Sana," Jeongyeon said, obviously intrigued by the conversation happening across the room. "I would agree for the most part. As most know, I do have two mates. One from Europe and the other from Japan. While marrying from a foreign family is resourceful to your respective clan and all, there's something that you should take into account as well."

Nayeon stopped fiddling with her glass' rim to look up at Jeongyeon,"And, what is that?"

"Love. Mating can be very unsuccessful if it is forced in any aspect. In history from past ruling alphas that did not get along with their mates, were known to be horrendous rulers. Cold to the bone and ruthless over all. Mating is an important process for alphas that will be taking thrown soon, important to you and your clan's house. Don't just choose based on resources."

Nayeon hummed thoughtfully at the pieces of advice from both of her friends. "What about you Sana? Mating soon?"

"Well...here's the thing," Sana mutters, crossing her arms on top of the table. "I want a specific mate, and Nayeon?"

"...Yes?"

"She belongs to your clan."

"Oh." Nayeon let's a pregnant silence fall upon the room. "So, I'm guessing your whole reason of bringing up mates was because you wanted to talk about me giving you this certain person's hand in marriage, no?"

"No, that's, that's correct. You're right."

"Well, who is it? It's my clan member after all, at least I should know who you're asking for."

"Omega member Kim Dahyun," Sana answers almost immediately," she caught my eye earlier in the year at Jeomgyeon's first wedding. She's absolutely stunning."

"Oh, the Kim family? Very good taste you have, Sana. Kim family is known as the top family in my clan, almost second hand to the Im family." Nayeon sits back in her chair, " I would think about talking to her about this marriage offer, but you know the tradition for offers in mating."

Sana sighs,"I have to present someone from my clan in place."

Nayeon grins, her front teeth peeking out of her mouth slightly. "Correct, Miss Minatozaki. So, I will be expecting an invitation to your clan's providence in about a week. If not, Kim Dahyun will be staying with the Im clan until she finds _another_ mate that will not be you. Not trying to rude about this, that's just how it works. I'm sure you know that."

Sana nodded, standing up afterwards and brushing off her dark-colored blouse. "Well, Jeongyeon, Nayeon. It was lovely joining you both for dinner. Hopefully, I will see you both soon for reasons other than economical and militial topics. Nayeon I will be anticipating your presence in Japan early next week, I am hoping our negotiation will work out smoothly."

Jeongyeon sat her glass down, also standing up,"Likewise, Miss Minatozaki. Same to you, Miss Im."

Nayeon peered at the other two, giving them small smiles in exchange. Waving them off as they left together out of the dining room.

"How'd it go?" A voice said from behind Nayeon's chair.

Nayeon turned her head to catch the approaching figure that now stood at the side of the table. "Oh, Tzuyu," she slips lower in her chair, relaxing a bit. "It went well, not much talk about anything normal. All talk about economics or politics, the usual head alpha conversation. You'll find out what I mean when you have your coming of age ceremony and you're finally able to attend meetings with other clans. It's not very exciting, but neither is omega and beta meetings. Zeta, I wouldn't know. We don't have any zetas _yet._ "

Tzuyu hummed, sitting down in the chair next to her. "What's the omegas and the betas meetings like?"

"Omegas, as much I've heard from Dahyun, is basically _a lot_ of trade. Trade routes, what they trade, who they trade with, just a lot of trading. Oh, and public and social relations."

"And the betas?"

Nayeon brushed her fingers through her hair and tapped her chin with her hand. "I am not the closest with any betas but I think they mostly do foreign relations. I have gone to meetings overseas where the clan's head alpha had the head betas there to discuss military subjects. They also write treaties a fair amount times, whenever I go into a beta's office they're _always_ writing treaties. If they're not writing one, they are researching information to then write the treaty later on."

Tzuyu chuckled lightly," What about the zetas? I know you told me you aren't aware about what zetas do, but I'm just curious if you've heard anything from others."

"Well, from what I've read in historical books, zetas were mostly in the military. They were very strong, most of the most influential military figures were zetas if not alphas. Zetas were first discovered in the 13th century. At this time it was illegal for any status that wasn't an alpha and an omega to mate. Allegedly a beta and an alpha ran away from their respective clans and eloped soon after that. The child from the couple was neither an omega, beta, or an alpha but what scientists and geneticists identified as a zeta. Zetas were said to have been below both alphas _and_ betas, but still above omegas. To most people's astonishment zetas actually were found to exhibit more dominant behavior than betas. That's why they are known to be amazing fighters. Though proven to be very beneficial to clans, zetas are very few and still very rare."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing to think about. Anyways," Nayeon shifts slightly in her seat," how would you like to go to Japan with me soon?"

Tzuyu's eyes widened at the mere mention that she could be able to go overseas." _Me?_ "

"Yes, you."

"I would **_love_ ** to go to Japan, are you serious!"

Nayeon smiled, her teeth forming a wide grin. " That's what I thought you would say." She hefted herself up out of her chair, pushing it back in afterwards. "You should probably start to go pack, I'll call for you later on in the week to notify when we're leaving."

Tzuyu followed suit, getting up and sliding her chair back where it was, snug against the table. "Thank you, Nayeon." After her parting words of gratification, she left immediately to go gater her belongings.

"Miss Im?"

Nayeon turned to face one of her servants, " Yes?"

"You got a call from the Minatozaki clan," the subordinate unrolls a small piece of paper, " the caller wanted me to inform you that Miss Minatozaki has invited you and head omega Miss Kim Dahyun, plus a guest, to come to Japan during the Half Moon festival in two days."

Nayeon smiled, yet again, "Thank you for carrying the message, you may go." She grips the top of the chair before finally leaving the dining hall. She walked down the dimly lit hall leading out of the room, the pathway succumbing to the dark light passing through the windows. Nayeon continued to trail down the hallway, the only sound heard was the soft click of her heels and the jingle of her earrings. She was excited to see what Sana would put on for her and Dahyun for the marriage presentation. Only thing to do now is pack her things until she parts ways with her clan house. Japan would come soon.

It's Tuesday when Tzuyu, Dahyun and Nayeon leave for Japan on the Im family's most prized ship. Anything for the head omega and head alpha, of course.

"I've never been to a marriage presentation before, or any ceremonies other than my coming of age ceremony a few years ago, really."

Nayeon set her luggage down on the floor and sat down next to Dahyun," You had your status presentation and your head omega crowing about a year ago, though."

"Ah, you're right, but Nayeon?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm scared."

The older sat up and looked into the other's eyes, concern slowly easing it's way onto her face. " Why's that? I won't give you up for just anything, Dahyun."

"I know but, what's going to happen to me?" Dahyun tears her eyes away from Nayeon's as she slowly started to crack. " I'm an omega, what can I do? Betas and alphas have so much more power over me, you guys can do _anything_ with my future. And I won't be able to do _anything_ about it, Na."

Nayeon's head traveled down Dahyun's face as she watched a tear fall from the girl's eyes. "Oh, Dahyun. Come here." She wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay, it'll be okay. You'll be okay, Dahyun. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Nayeon tipped her head back to look the other in the eyes again. "Okay?"

Dahyun smiled slightly through her tears and sniffled, "Okay."

Nayeon stood after hugging the girl a final time and giving her a few supportive pats to the knee and back. "Now," she walked over to Dahyun's bags and undid the latches on them. "We'll be in Tokyo by tomorrow morning, the first day of the the Half Moon festivities start then."

Dahyun wiped her face and stood as well, following Nayeon and glancing at all the clothes laid out on the bed. "What will I be wearing for tomorrow?" she asks while fiddling with the sleeves of her nightgown.

"Ah..." the other says after placing the last item in front of Dahyun," you've never been to Japan, have you?"

Dahyun shakes her head no.

"Well, while we are in Japan, traditionally we should probably wear a kimono of some sort. Especially, since it also festivity time. We are foreigners, though, and also from a visiting clan. So, what we will be wearing will just be a simple wrap-dress." Nayeon motions to the dresses set out. The first one is a dark purple with red flowers, reminiscent of a cherry blossom. The blooms are outlined with gold thread. There is a sash in the middle that is also a bright, lipstick red. The sleeves of the garment were the same color of the rest of the dress, they were long and ended with a cuff, gold cufflinks sparkling in the light. One side of the garb wrapped across the body of the dress, creating a lop-sided v-neck shape at the top. In simple words it's the most beautiful thing Dahyun had ever seen, no matter how basic it looked compared to actual formal wear. Nayeon reached her hand out for Dahyun to see. In her hand was a gold pin, dangling of the ornament were gold flowers and an omega symbol trinket hanging on a red string.

"What's this?"

"A hair pin. Back at home we don't usually wear dress to differentiate between status, but in Japan it is very common to see a visible clothing item to specify one's status. A hair pin seemed the most subtle and the prettiest option, I hope this doesn't upset you. It's just traditional, especially during a festival period."

"No," she looks down at Nayeon's open palm that still held the single hair accessory," it's nice, I don't see anything wrong with it. I'm just not used to it." She stopped to take the pin into her own hand. "At least I'm not used to it _yet._ "

"Well, Kim, you may have to get used to it."

"Why's that?"

"Who's to say if you will marry head alpha Minatozaki or not? If you do, Japan will be your new home."

Dahyun's hand grasped at the trinket tighter. "So, I won't see you again?"

"Of course you'll still see me. Maybe not Nayoung or Tzuyu and Yeojin, Jihyo, or your family, but, you'll still see me. That is if you decide to marry, if you don't you can see me and the rest of the Im clan all day, every day."

The girl stared at Nayeon, worry clearly setting into her face.

"Don't fret too much, Dahyun. You'll be okay, I promise." She grabbed all the clothes off of the other's bed, hanging them all up in the closet and placing all of the shoes and extras in the drawers next to it. "You should go to bed. We both have a very long day tomorrow, especially you." Nayeon walked over to the door, already halfway out of it. She turned to face Dahyun, "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay."

Nayeon closed the door.

Tzuyu faced Nayeon and Dahyun. "So?" she did a full turn in front of them to show all sides of her dress, "how do I look?" Like Nayeon and Dahyun, Tzuyu also wore a semi-formal wrap dress, it was all red instead of royal purple or dark navy. She had a gold, high collar garment underneath it with buttons keeping it together, reaching past her adam's apple. The sleeves were short and over her shoulders she wore a black shawl that had gold beads dangling off of it. Her hair was up in a bun, two diamond pins gleaned from the top of her head. On her ears she had large, circular studs, an alpha symbol engraved into them. To top it all off, she had gold-threaded flowers lined up and down the back of her outfit.

"Really red."

Dahyun swatted at Nayeon's arms, throwing her a small glare. "She means, you look really nice, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and gave the other a small smile," Thank you, Dahyun."

Nayeon shrugged her shoulders innocently. " Well, we should get going. The carriage is waiting outside." She grabbed all three of their coats off of the hooks on the wall and handed them to the other two.

Tzuyu shrugged off her shawl and folded into a nice square, stuffing it into her coat's pocket once she had it on. "That's right, head alpha Minatozaki is waiting for us."

Dahyun stilled as she was putting her jacket on. "Right," she said quietly. She pulled on the rest of her outer garment and walked past the other two in silence.

"What's wrong with her?"

Nayeon sighed, "She's been worrying her head off about this whole marriage presentation event, she was crying last night. Sana is a very nice person, hopefully she will see that as well and calm down at least by a little. If not, we'll just have to comfort her through this."

Tzuyu hummed. " I can do that."

Nayeon nodded thankfully to the younger, guiding her out the door of the ship and onto the open winter air. There at the end of the dock they now stood on was a traditional, dark carriage, horses attached to it with a coachman sitting in front. At closer inspection they both could see the intricate carving into the metal of the vehicle, a Minatozaki clan insignia etched into the doors of it.

"Wow."

"Could you maybe marvel at the carriage's beauty _inside_ it, it's freezing out here. If you haven't noticed."

Nayeon side-eyed Tzuyu, "Okay, I deserve that."

"Please, just get inside. I'm begging you."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Nayeon chuckled, her breath fanning out in the cold temperature. They both stepped inside the carriage, embracing the heat that rushed into their senses.

Dahyun sat across from the other two, either looking at the window or glancing at Nayeon and Tzuyu while they lightly conversed about the Half Moon festival between the two of them. She continued to watch the white outside of Tokyo's roads while the minutes passed. Eventually minutes turned into a hour, the man in front stopped the coach. The whizzing, pale scenery stood still, Dahyun finally turned her head away from the glass. The door was opened by the coachman, motioning for them to step through the opening and onto to passage way. Nayeon and Tzuyu both got out, glancing behind them as Dahyun stared at the man. She shook her head, following suit and exiting the carriage with the others.

"Well, we're here," Nayeon said, gauging Dahyun's face for any change in emotion. "We should go inside."

"Right," Dahyun breathed out shakingly. "We should."

Nayeon led the way.

 

Jeongyeon sat down in a chair by the fire, glancing over at Mina with a soft smile. "Mina?"

The girl turned her attention to her wife, eyes wide in question. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know head alpha Im by chance do you?"

Mina shakes her head. "No, I do not."

Jeongyeon turns back to the fire. "Interesting."

Mina comes over next to her, leaning on her chair. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for when Sana's guests come, dear?"

The older checked the hourglass to the right of her, eyes widening almost comically. "Oh, god, you're right." She stood quickly, startling the other slightly. "Your dress is in your powder room, I had it prepared back in Korea, so, I hope you don't mind."

Mina faced Jeongyeon, a soft smile adorning her pretty face. "Of course that's okay with me, Jeong." She kissed the girl on her cheek before departing to prepare herself for the guests' arrival, leaving a smiley Jeongyeon by the fire. She touched her hand to the side of her face that Mina had kissed, chuckling to herself and turning to change as well.

She walked down the long hall of Sana's house, reaching the end where her room was located. As she had requested there on her perfectly made bed was her outfit she would be wearing for the duration of the night. She had it made to match Mina's dress, both were shades of the Yoo clan's signature color green. Jeongyeon's was a deep emerald paired with peridots sprinkled all across it. It had a v-neck collar, designed to resemble that of the traditional wear back in Korea, a hanbok. The sleeves ended midway, right where the elbow would be. There were ties on both of her sleeves as well as one at the bottom of the collar. Instead of having a full circle skirt or a lengthy pencil skirt like a formal cocktail dress, it had a slit in the middle. Peeking through the sides were a pair of same color pants. The ensemble twinkled in the dim light of the room, the jewels and gold trimming reflecting the light beautifully. Jeongyeon slipped her suit on. Brushing her hair after, braiding a section of it up to slip a silver hair clip into her hair. She applied a bit of blush to the apples of her cheeks, topping her makeup off with ruby red lipstick.

A knock sounded through Jeongyeon's room, making her drop the stick of makeup right out of her grasp and onto the floor. She sighed, a red mark formed on the ground below her. "Who is it?"

"Mina, may I come in?"

Jeongyeon immediately perked up, "Of course." She stood to open the door, in front of her stood Mina in an almost identical outfit as her own. The only difference being that Mina's was a turquoise instead of emerald and the slit of her dress wasn't up the middle, but only on one side. A pair of pants, like the one's Jeongyeon had on, could be seen from the right of her body, a gold line running up and down it. "Wow."

Mina's shyly grinned, her gums showing, even though she tilted her head down. Jeongyeon's eyes ran over the other's hair, which looked much more detailed than hers. She assumed there must've been a servant of some sort to help out, or maybe her wife was just secretly good at styling. "I like your hair, you look very nice, Mina."

She lifted her head back up, "Thank you, it was done by one of Sana's servants."

Jeongyeon hummed, "Ah, well, still, you look lovely. I'm sure you'd look just as lovely with your hair down, too." Her eyes glided over to something else, "Oh, who gave you that?"

Mina turned her head to look at the bracelet on her wrist," It was placed on my vanity, I didn't know who it was from. It was nice, so, I decided to wear it. Why? Do you have one as well?"

"No, but I have this hair clip." She said, pointing at said item. "I was just wondering about yours because of the omega sign engraved on the charm in the center of the bracelet. My clip has an alpha sign as well."

"Oh? You were asking because of that?"

The other shook her head yes.

"It's just a tradition for the Minatozaki clan and most of Japan. To notify others of your status, most wear outer accessories to show it. Earrings, necklaces, brooches, patches, etcetera. At one point back when this rule was first established it was outlawed for those to not partake in it. Today it is not a law, but it has been passed down from family to family so many times it is thought of as taboo to not do it. To add on to it, we are going to a very important festival, so tradition is very important around this time."

"That explains it."

Another knock sounded behind the couple.

Sana stood on the other side of Mina, a traditional pale pink kimono on. Her obi had a medium sized bow tied on top of it, also in the same color of pink. "Don't mean to interrupt you two's history lesson, but, my guests are here. I would appreciate if you could come greet them curtly."

"Oh, of course."

The three all walked back down the lengthy hall, Sana's hair pins' accessories jingling every step she took. They reached the main corridor of the house in a short period of time, the noise from Sana's hair stopped.

Jeongyeon, Mina, and Sana all stood before the three guests, bowing their heads in a silent hello.

Sana was the first to speak, "Nayeon! I'm so glad you could make it to the first night of festivities." She snapped her fingers, motioning for the servant nearby to come. "Sora, please take their luggage to their rooms. There should be a card on the table below the second mirror in the fourth hallway that has their rooms numbers on them. Thank you for your work." Sora nodded and headed to grab the said bags near the entrance.

Nayeon bowed her head slightly as well, "Thank you for inviting us, I am hoping that we will enjoy our stay."

The younger smiled and turned her attention to the girl staring intently at her next to Nayeon, "And you must be head omega Kim, it is very nice to officially meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, as well, Miss Minatozaki," Dahyun said as she tipped her down slightly in greeting. She returned her gaze to the other's face, taking in her features one by one.

"Ah, Miss Chou, I've heard a lot about you from your clan leader. You look like a very promising alpha, good wishes to you in the future."

Tzuyu simpered widely in response to the words of praise, "Thank you, I will do my best to live up to my expectations."

"Well, the first night of festivities will be beginning soon. May I ask, are you all planning to stay for the full four weeks of the festival or will you be leaving in between it?"

Nayeon looked over to Dahyun, trying her best to see what the other wanted her to say as an answer. Dahyun simply turned her head away, though, as to say _do whatever you want._

"I think we'll be staying for the whole time, but, thank you for asking."

"No problem, you may make yourself comfortable while I call for the coach to come around front." Sana said to the three as she positioned her hand out to direct them to the furniture placed around the fire.

Dahyun stared at Sana's retracting figure, eyes following the faint pink bow on the back of her. She followed Nayeon to the chairs, her hand in hers, squeezing it anxiously. She sat down on the plush material, warmth spreading over her face. She let her eyes slip close as she listened to the crackling of the wood.

She prayed she'd make it through the next three weeks in the back of her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me MORE than a week to write omg.....but pls enjoy!!! I had to research quite a few things for this, it may still be very inaccurate tho culturally wise. I am sorry if I got anything wrong. but I hope you enjoyed!! pls comment I really appreciate the feedback!! bye!! :))))


	2. The Dance

All six of the girls had been taken to a temple, which they now were sitting inside of. Walls lined up and down with marble, flecks of sparkle shimmering in the light inside. Gold doors and lining almost everywhere, making the holy place seem more like a luxurious mansion rather than a sacred location. There were several hallways in the main corridor, one lead all the way to the heart of the temple, where the ceremonies are actually held. In the center a dim hallway only lit with few candles attached to the wall, a simple, wooden door with two silver, circular handles hanging off was where the girls currently resided. Sitting on their knees, plush mats underneath their bodies for comfort. Tea that smelled of flowers and had a whimsical, pink tint to it was laid out in front of each girl, kettle in the center. Light chatter was the only noise that could be heard in the large room, silence slowly overtaking them.

"Nayeon."

The said girl quirked an eyebrow up from behind her cup as she was taking a sip. She sat the glass back down, "Yes?"

"You know how you told me I was to present a member of my clan if I wanted a chance to marry Miss Kim?"

Nayeon's hands found their way to her lips, her fingertips slowly brushing the crevices of her mouth in interest. "Yes, go on."

"Well, I think you'll be very pleased about her," Sana said with a knowing grin stuck on her face.

"Why is that?"

The lights cut off, the whispering between all the girls stopped completely. Everyone looking around in the dark, except for Sana and Mina, in confusion. Nayeon tried to peer through the pitch-black area as best as she could to find Sana's face again. She heard slight movement from her left, hair tickling the side of her face as a hand came to cup around her ear.

"Just watch and you'll see."

On the far end of the room, a drum beat sounded out, a rhythm forming in the silence. Patterned footsteps could be made out behind the loud instrumentals. Flutes, drums, and the choreographed steps blended together to make beautiful, hand-made music. The feet stilled, a single light fell in the center. There in the spotlight, a girl stood, fan in hand and foot pointed. The drums stopped, the girl opened her eyes, dragging the fan across her jaw and flashing it in the air. Nayeon's breath caught in her throat as the girl locked eyes with her. The music continued and the dancers picked up where they stopped, moving along to the notes played.

Bodies slid across the stage, tapping their feet and waving their fans. The drums changed, the mallets creating a new rhythm, flutes picking up and playing along again. The fans' colors seemed like a blur, flitting around the floor in the hands of the dancers. The routine paused, the drums still continued. Suddenly, the dancers started to clap their hands, forming into two lines with the single light on one dancer. The girl matched the beat of the instruments and the clapping hands, swaying her body to the word-less music, matching every note. The others on the stage broke away from their lines, still clapping, and followed the girl in the center. Together they all twirled around, kicking up their legs and dragging their feet around. The pads of their feet sounded out in unison as they all came down from a large leap in the air.

They still continued to dance around with their fans, hopping around and waving the accessory in front and behind their faces. Even tossing their fans to each other and catching them while executing their routine, bouncing in place flawlessly on the stage. The drums stopped yet again, as did the flutes, the dancers still continued, though. They all formed a circle in the middle of the stage, stepping in line in a circular fashion. They crossed their fans with each other in the air, swinging them back and forth, up and down. With one last move, all the dancers lowered themselves down around the girl still standing. The drumbeat one last time and on cue the other dancers flashed their fans around the girl from where they sat on the ground. Silence hung in the air.

Nayeon kept staring until Sana clapped at the performance that had just ended. She clapped along with the others around her, falling out of her temporary enchantment. The dancers bowed and waved their fans at the audience members, the one girl smiled at Nayeon. Nayeon froze in her seat, turning away from the girl's eyes.

"So, did you enjoy?"

Nayeon peered over at Sana, finally stopping her clapping. "Yes, very much. Thank you for the performance."

"Did you like the girl? I saw you staring the whole time at her, so, I'm assuming that you did."

"You are right," Nayeon paused to steal a glance of the girl," I did."

"Her name is Hirai Momo, very exceptional dancer. She performs during festival times all the time, sometimes even for other clans. She is known throughout Japan as one of the best performers, trained in traditional and modern dance." Sana takes a slight sip of lukewarm tea,"Momo, however, is only the supporting omega in the Minatozaki clan."

"That's fine, that does not matter to me. I'm sure she is on the same level of excellence of other omegas."

"That is where you are wrong, my friend," she turned to look at Momo. "While Momo is a very nice character and is phenomenal in the arts and in language. Other omegas excel in their studies, such as Jeongyeon's wife, Myoui Mina. She is our head omega, trained in western and traditional dance and outnumbers almost all with her wits. Has the highest marks in every possible test in the intellect fields. To top it off she's an absolute beauty, suitors from all around the world would send me marriage presentation invitations almost every single day until Mina announced that she would get married to head alpha Yoo Jeongyeon."

"Well, Momo is still excellent in my book."

"I'm sure she is," Sana stood, dusting herself off a bit. "Would you like to meet her?"

Nayeon stayed silent. 

"No? Maybe another day then." She helped the other up from the floor, hands resting on Nayeon's shoulder. "Shall we finish off the first day of festivities with a feast before we all go back to our respective quarters?"

"Yes, that would be very nice. I was wanting Dahyun to try some Japanese food. She's never been here, did you know that?"

Sana signaled for the servants in the room to assist the other girls while she continued to converse with Nayeon. "Really? She's never been? Dahyun is the head omega, though, I would've thought she'd been overseas already. Has she really never done social relations outside of your clan providence or outside Korea?"

"Nope, if anything she's wary about doing relations and trade in other countries. She acts very strange when it comes to foreign places and traveling," she responds, trailing behind Sana as she's lead into another hallway.

"Is she..." Sana locks eyes with Nayeon," afraid?"

"That's plausible, but I won't be able to process a sufficient answer right now. I'm famished." Nayeon stops at the end of the hall, looking over the dining table, currently filled to the brim with different types of foods. Some she even recognizes as dishes from back home.

Sana walks past her, motioning for her to take a seat. "Ah, you are right," she sits down at the head of the table. "Come, we'll discuss over food."

Nayeon follows suit, hearing the faint chatter of the other girls in the hallway behind her. She sits down to the right of Sana, traditionally where visiting head alphas are supposed to sit. To the side of the head alpha from the visited clan, head omegas sit on the opposite end, supporting alphas and betas sit next to their respective alphas. Nayeon thinks it's quite orthodox to have a seating arrangement based on one's status rather than who they prefer to sit by personally. At least it's not as strict as the old-fashioned seating rule, which included not even allowing omegas to sit in the same room as alphas. Betas were allowed in the same room in alphas, but only in certain clans. 

Mina sits on the other end, Dahyun by her side. Jeongyeon across from Nayeon and Tzuyu to her right. Just like how dining goes when eating with other statuses. 

Nayeon looks over to Dahyun to see how she's feeling, she hadn't talked to her since before they all left for the ceremony in the temple. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, though. Dahyun just watching as Mina points out different foods on the table to eat as dinner, talking to the other omega as well, even smiling a bit. Nayeon continues to glance over at her, hoping that the other would feel her staring somehow and turn to look at her. She never did, Nayeon just leaves it alone and goes back to listening in on what Sana and Jeongyeon were discussing besides her.

Later on, when dessert is being served, Nayeon tries not to think about the fact that Momo doesn't show for the meal.

 

Bells ring in her head, fans flit around, feet turn and twist, claps sound in unison. Nayeon opens her eyes, restless as could be, not being able to get the long-haired girl off her mind. She lights the candle next to her bed, swinging her legs over her sheets and placing them on the ground. She rubs her face over and over with the fronts of her hands, trying to rid herself of her sleepless baggage. Nayeon hefted herself up, inspecting the details of her room furniture, candle in hand. Everything was crafted finely and finished off with a small seal to show that it was proudly made in the name of the Minatozaki clan. Still feeling wide awake, Nayeon slowly pried open her door and crept out of it. Sana's clan house was simply humongous, having over eight separate hallways and more than probably a hundred rooms accompanying each hall. It was an easy task to get lost in every turn and corner of each passage, Nayeon, unfortunately, was one of the many to fall victim to the complicated system.

"Damnnit..." she muttered quietly. Nayeon continued to walk around, glancing all around her to make sure she hadn't already been down this corridor already. Footsteps sounded from behind her. She ignored them, deeming them as just her imagination, that she was still involuntarily thinking about the dancers routine from earlier in the night. 

"Hello."

Nayeon stopped in her tracks, turning so fast she almost dropped her candle in surprise. Her eyes widened and her body unfroze, "Oh." She angled the rest of her body to face the girl that was behind her. Nayeon lifted her candle to see through the darkness of the hall, "Momo? Miss Hirai is that you?"

The girl stepped closer, "Oh? Miss Im?"

Nayeon let out a small chuckle, feeling the bit of anxiety clawing at the back of her. "Yes, that would be me. Why are you up so late?"

"Why are  _you_ up so late?" Momo mirrors, dodging the question altogether that had been thrown her way.

"Good question." Nayeon walks over to the large mirror on the wall, setting her candle on the table underneath it. "I guess you could say something was just keeping me up."

"May I ask what that something is?"

Nayeon met eyes with Momo's. "You can ask me anything you want."

"That's very nice of you, but, you didn't answer my original question," the other girl said.

"Right. I was just thinking about the first night of festivities. It's my first time being in Japan while such a significant holiday is taking place." Nayeon smiles at Momo in between talking, "Maybe I just ate too much food."

Momo doesn't smile back as wide, she does slightly, but one could only tell if they were looking very closely. "Dare I say," she spoke in a whisper, "that you were thinking about me?"

Nayeon's smile dropped, staring back at Momo in silence. She breaks contact and picks up her candle from where it was resting. "I think it's time for me to go back to bed, Miss Hirai. You should rest as well, festivities continue into tomorrow as well. I'm sure you have a lot to do." She walks right past the other, softly bidding her goodbye.

"Wait."

Nayeon pauses, "Yes."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"No, I am fine, thank you."

"Good night, Miss Im."

Nayeon finally parts ways with the dancer, leaving herself just in the company of the small candle in her grasp. It takes her a little while to find the way back to her quarters, but she finds it nevertheless.

In the morning, when the Sun has finally risen above the horizon, Nayeon wakes up almost automatically. She doesn't feel as tired as she was earlier in the morning, but she questions if the interaction with Momo was a dream or not. She would see her later today, but she would never ask about it. She just decides to keep quiet about it until it comes up sometime in the future. She massages her eyes a bit, looking around the room in a small daze.

Nayeon heads to bathe first, after coming out of the bathing room she spots clothes on the vanity chair across from her dresser. She assumed she was supposed to put that on for today's activities. At closer inspection, she noticed that her clothes for today were not a dress like expected, but a suit. It was all navy just like the garment she wore yesterday, the pants, vest and suit jacket were all a dark blue. The necktie that came with it was dark purple like Dahyun's dress from the day before, that left Nayeon to wonder if she was going to be wearing a suit as well. Nayeon ran her hands across the suit material once on her body, her eyes raking over her appearance in the mirror on the vanity.

Her eyes catch something else on the desktop in front of her. A single pin, it's gold and has the Im clan insignia with an alpha symbol on top of it, a bronze chain hangs from the pin. Even her shoes' buckles are gold alpha signs. Nayeon can't really say she minds the status wear rule of Japan because it's done in such a subtle and fashionable way.

After assistance with her hair from a servant Nayeon heads out of her room to where she thinks the main corridor of the house is. To her relief at the round of another corner, the rest of the girls stood, even Momo.

"Miss Im! How nice of you to join us, we were starting to think you were going to miss out on today's events." Jeongyeon says with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Miss Yoo, I would  _never_ do such a thing. Just got lost that's all," Nayeon responds back in the same manner as her friend.

"Okay, haha you two. Enough play, we are not children," Sana interrupts.

Jeongyeon scoffs," Says the person who has been drooling over Nayeon's head omega all seconds of the minute."

Sana glares at her," I hate you."

Jeongyeon fixed her cufflinks with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips," Love you long time, Sana."

All three of them start to walk towards the entrance, Tzuyu and the others trailing behind them conversing lightly. 

"What is on the agenda today? And why are we three and Tzuyu all wearing suits, but the others are not?"

Sana reaches for her overcoat, passing the extra coats to all the rest of the girls in the process. "Yesterday was the New Moon, today is the Waning Crescent. On this day we honor ancient traditions, this day is quite degrading to omegas and betas. Sadly, it is apart of festivities. It is written in history that when western culture became apart of eastern providences, we dressed differently as statuses. Alphas in general wore suits and female omegas wore dresses, back then both statuses were forced to wear _just_ those clothing items. It was soon put into full force after that and it was outlawed not to dress as such. Around this time is when protests started to happen all across the globe, omegas refusing to be forced to wear clothing that oppressed them in such a fashion. It was not as popular in the east in other places as it was in Japanese clans, though."

Nayeon whistled, "Wow. I never knew that, how long ago was that?"

"Probably about a couple years after the first discovery of zetas by geneticists."

Jeongyeon whistled this time, "That's quite a long time ago. Care to educate us on any more ancient Japanese clan traditions?"

Sana laughed at that, "No, I do not. Go ask Mina or perhaps," she raised her brows, "go read a book."

"I hate you."

Sana laughed louder, almost to the point of throwing her head back. She opened the door to her house," Love you long time, right, Jeongyeon?"

Jeongyeon grumbled as she went through the open entrance, "If you say so."

Nayeon and Sana smiled to themselves behind Jeongyeon's back.

Mina, Momo, and Dahyun were ushered out of their separate carriage. Sana, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon all helped them out. 

Nayeon's eyes met Momo's again, the latter turned away from her in an instance. Nayeon ignored that and returned her attention back to Dahyun.

"Who were you just looking at?" Dahyun questioned.

"None of your business." 

Tzuyu came up to Nayeon's other side."Bet you she was looking at the omega that Sana is talking to right now."

Dahyun looked over at Nayeon, a smile already forming on her face. 

"Her name is Momo, not "that omega", Tzuyu." Nayeon huffed out.

"So," Dahyun began,"Tzuyu was right. You were looking at her."

"No."

Tzuyu quirked an eyebrow in question," But you just admitted to it."

"No."

Dahyun and Tzuyu shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss," Dahyun said under her breath. Nayeon glared at her.

The trio stopped in their tracks as Sana and Momo showed off the location they had traveled to. 

"It's a..." Tzuyu trailed off.

"A couple's house."

Nayeon and Dahyun widened their eyes,"A  _what_ _?_ _"_  

"A...couple's house."

Tzuyu frowned, "What's that?"

"Something you don't need to know about," Nayeon answered quickly. "Let's just go in...it's too cold outside to be debating on whether we should go inside or not."

Dahyun clutched onto Nayeon's arm as they passed Sana, the younger girl not sparing the other another look in fear. It was day two and Dahyun had no idea if she liked Sana or not, still torn on whether she should trust her or not. Her mother had always told her to be wary of those that were looking to win your hand in marriage, but how could she group Sana in with the rest? Dahyun could only wish that she wasn't like the rest, cruel at heart and deceiving on the outside, disrespecting those whose status or class is below their own. There's no way telling what she is like at this stage, but the least Dahyun could do is have an open mind about the other. She decides for now she'll give her the benefit of doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhhh, foreshadowing?? perhaps. what is a couple house? why isn't Tzuyu allowed to know what it is?? what will happen with dahyun and sana?? how will the second day of the Half Moon festival go? all will be told in the next chapter: The House. hope you enjoyed this chapter!! comment pls, feedback is appreciated! another thing, this fic is more detailed and longer than my other fics so they take me about a span of a week to write one chapter, so pls bear with me :((


	3. The House (Part 1: Sana and Dahyun)

Nayeon leads the other two up the steps of the large building, gray on the outside, but shiny like the material was melted together with pure silver. Dahyun still clutched on to the sides of Nayeon and Tzuyu just looked around in wonder, spectating everything in front of her that her eyes could reach. Nayeon sighed in between the two young girls, being squeezed to death on her arm from Dahyun and being prodded repeatedly as Tzuyu asked her question after question about the things around them.

They all stopped again as they reached the inside, peering over at Sana to give them any further instruction.

Tzuyu spoke before the older could," _So,"_ she paused to motion around," what  _exactly_ is a couple's house?"

Sana smiled," Excellent question, Tzuyu!" She looked over at Nayeon, waiting for a signal of approval, which she got after a few minutes of the other thinking about it. "So, a couple's house is an extremely old concept from the ancestors of Japanese clans to use during the important festival periods. Most clans have them these days, but only certain people can visit. They were originally made for top members of clans only, but we as citizens of.... but, I digress. A couple's house is basically like a brothel," she watched as the others gasped," except the workers here don't sell sex.

The workers here work to serve those a luxurious, three-part appointment. A bath and grooming session, a garment fitting, and a tarot card reading. Couple houses are seen as romantic, often shared with individuals that are mates or are planning to be mates in the future. So, it  _can_ double is something for more provocative purposes, but, we will not be indulging in that today. Not only do we have a minor present, only one pair out of all of us are mated. Think of this as a casual experience, just relax and you all will be perfectly fine."

Tzuyu hummed thoughtfully," So, then what will I do while we're here? I don't have a partner..." the girl says as she inspects the others and recounts the group to make sure.

"You'll be doing the same thing, just by yourself. You aren't over twenty like the rest of us yet, I think, I'm sure you'll enjoy the time without the rest of us. With you being so young and all."

"I'm only nineteen, but, if you insist," the younger said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

"Good," Sana turned to the others, face doubling over in confusion as her eyes dart side to side. "Where are Jeongyeon and Mina?"

Nayeon and Tzuyu pointed down a hall, a sign painted with pink leaders on top read "Exclusive Services For Married Couples". Sana's eyebrows shot up, "Oh." Her cheeks flushed a light pink, "It looks like they are off to other things than us..." She clapped her hands together," Nevermind them. Nayeon you'll be taking Momo and I'll be with," she met eyes with Dahyun. "I'll be with you, Miss Kim."

Dahyun widened her eyes as she felt Nayeon unlink arms with her, the older girl trying to pry her off gently to offer Momo her arm instead. Dahyun didn't let go, only when Nayeon put a sturdy hand on her shoulder and whispered some words of encouragement did she loosen her grip.

She stood off to the side as Momo and Nayeon shyly greeted each other like it was their first time, blush evident on both of their faces. More on Nayeon's and less on Momo's. Sana tapped her lightly, trying her best not to scare the girl. Dahyun looked down at Sana's arm, stuck out with an offer for her to take it. She snaked her arm around the other's in a slow motion, sheepishly smiling up at Sana when their eyes met.  

A worker with a pink colored, cherry blossomed patterned, short kimono that only went a little past her knees came over to guide them towards their first activity together. Dahyun watched from behind her as Tzuyu and Nayeon with Momo were lead off similarly as well. She gulped down the anxiety building in her stomach and faced towards the front. She stared straight in front of her as she walked with Sana, the worker by their side.

 

"You can choose which one you want to go in first."

Dahyun blinked out of her short reverie. "Excuse me..?"

Sana nodded at the three doors in front of her," You can choose which one we go in first," she repeated.

"Oh." Dahyun inspected all three of the doors, not one of them looked the same. The first one had a handy, heart-shaped door frame, matched with a light pink door and a ravishing gold doorknob, overhead it had a single plaque with three circles engraved on the surface.

The second was lilac instead of pink and had a bronze, vertical T-handle, the frame was a normal dark wood color, the plaque on it had a piece of cloth tied to it.

The third and last door had an oval shape to it, rounded on all corners, the door was translucent and had a dull, silver, flat fronted knob, there wasn't anything on top of this one. "I guess the..." she eyed all three doors over again, "the second one?"

"The middle door?"

"Yes."

The worker standing to the side pulled a single key out of the back of her bun and twisting it into the lock on the door. She opened it for the two, her hand coming out to urge them to go through. Dahyun entered alongside Sana.

Inside the door was a mirrored room, the reflective glass lined up on all surfaces of the room, parroting the figures of the two girls various times. There was another door directly on the other side of the room from the pair, covered in a mirror as well. In the middle, a circular surface that was raised off the ground a few feet stood. Two plush chairs were placed off to the side.

"Oh, this must be the clothes fitting, then?"

Sana hummed as she shook her head," You've guessed right, Miss Kim," she looked her in the eyes," you indeed did pick the tailoring room first."

"What are we even getting fitted?" Dahyun stared at her body in one of the many mirrors, eyes wandering to Sana's slight tall and regal stature. "Or are we getting something made?"

Sana led her over to the two chairs, patting the seat next to her for the other to sit in. "The second one."

"We're getting something made for us?" Dahyun's eyes peaked with interest, "In Korea, others would always tell the seamstress what they wanted for me. So, this is a very new experience for me."

Sana peered over at Dahyun, one eyebrow up in question," So you never had a single garment made for you solely based on your requests?"

"No."

"Not even for your status presentation or coming of age ceremony? When you graduated all your classes?"

Dahyun sighed," No, not even then." She placed her hands on her lap, "Besides, omegas graduating classes isn't even that major of an event as it is for betas, zetas, or especially alphas."

"Why's that?"

"The only classes I've received are primary classes including reading and writing, the rest are just lessons and lectures on how to care for children, how to cook, how to sew, how to do basically anything that falls in the domestic area."

Sana's brows furrowed,"What about speech and debate, fighting and defense, advanced literature, mathematics, and sciences? What about trade, oversea affairs, pack skills, social and public relations?"

"Public and social relations and trade are classes I as an individual have to sign up for. Otherwise, I'd just be stuck doing nothing all the time. I tried to read more books on topics like politics, but I was scolded about it once I was caught. They said that what I was dealing with was for those whose status was above mine." Sana could see Dahyun seething in her seat. "I was later on banned from any libraries and they..." she trailed off.

"What did they do...?"

"They forced me to wear a thirteenth-century dress."

All was silent between the two.

"Thirteenth-century dress as in the kind they forced all omegas to wear back when westernized clothing was introduced into provinces? The ones that started the riots...?"

"Yes, those kinds."

Sana didn't speak at first. "You know I can have something else made for you. Traditionally it's supposed to be a dress for both parties of the, uh, "relationship". I'd probably get lectured all through the rest of the Half Moon festivities, but if you don't tell," Dahyun glanced at Sana as she spoke," we can make it work."

Dahyun smiled a bit," That's okay, Miss Minatozaki. I'm quite alright with a dress, as long as it is not in the fashion of the one I just spoke of."

Sana grinned back, her eyes becoming smaller the wider she smiled," Trust me I wouldn't force you to wear those dresses." She leaned in to whisper in Dahyun's ear,"They're ugly anyway."

Dahyun giggled on cue.

" Head alpha Miss Minatozaki and visiting head omega Miss Kim?" a worker entering out from the door inside the room asked, head down as she was reading from a card.

"That would be us," Sana and Dahyun answered in unison, they faced each other and laughed.

Dahyun could feel herself getting more comfortable with the older girl. She liked how it was going so far.

 

After the fitting Sana and Dahyun shared more and more stories, sad ones, happy ones, random ones. Falling into a natural rhythm of conversation, talking and smiling together as they whispered thing after thing to each other. They had already visited the first door, giggling and teasing about their tarot cards and spirit readings, failing to stay serious for over four minutes. By the time they had stopped chatting over everything, it was time to head over to the final door to complete their last activity, a bath.

Dahyun stood in a separate changing room, changed into a silk robe and a small, swimwear-type garment underneath. She stared at her reflection, mind wandering to anything and everything, most of them being about Sana. How amusing she was, the way she carried herself, her gracious height that almost towered over Dahyun's, her dark locks that would tickle her neck everytime Sana leaned into her side, her strong jaw and nose, her sparkling, deep, brown eyes, how nice she had been to Dahyun the whole time. She had also briefly thought about if Sana was wearing the same thing as her and what it looked like and if it was a pretty blush pink that suited Sana's beautiful complexion.

A knock sounded out in the space she was in, it was probably a worker sent by a concerned Sana because Dahyun was just taking up time by standing here, lost in thought. She turned towards the door, twisting the knob to exit.

The worker smiled at her politely from where she was standing beside the door. The girl led her to another room, covered thickly in steam, a large tub could be spotted in the center through it. Dahyun squinted a bit to better peer through the fog, obviously looking for Sana. While walking through the heavy fog in the room, Dahyun tried to smooth her probably-now-frizzy hair down. When she looked up, there Sana was sitting on a stool in all her gracefulness beside the water. Dahyun felt the drips of sweat slide down her face as she blushed completely red.

Sana turned over to Dahyun, "Oh, there you are!" She pulled her robe back up the sides of her arms where it had slipped down. The older motioned for the other to come and sit next to her. She faced Dahyun with a tiny small gracing her face, "I'm getting my hair cut," she explained, pointing down to her hair.

" _Cut?_ "

"Well, trimmed not cut, but it's the same thing to me." She glanced over at the girl and back to the mirror in front of her,"Are you going to get your haircut? Maybe we can have the same lengths." She picked at the ends of her hair that weren't being cut at the moment," I've been wanting bangs for some time. Do you think I'd look good in bangs?"

Dahyun studied Sana's face, her amazing features that were chiseled and soft all at the same time. "I'm sure you would."  _I'm sure you would look good in anything,_ she continued to herself.

"Maybe...Momo will probably get bangs, though. So, I'll just stick to what I have now." She tipped her head over to one side, "But do you want to know something?"

Dahyun leaned in slightly towards the other," What...?"

"I wish I could change my hair color. I wish mine wasn't so dark, I wish it was light brown or maybe even blonde. I've only seen a couple people with those hair colors, but it looks so cool to me to have. You know Jeongyeon's second wife?"

"Park Jihyo?"

"Yes, she's from an almost ancient clan, one of the first clans to ever formed in written history. It was a clan formed back when Euroasia still existed when Pangea started to first occur, the clan was split up because it was so large and spanned throughout the land. Half of the clan were separated in Asia and the other in Europe. Do you know what the clan that was in Asia were?"

Dahyun shook her head.

"The Im family, they later formed the largest modern-day clan in Asia. You would know since you're apart of said clan, I'm sure you've been informed about these facts before. Im clan is so large that part of it branched off to Europe to reunite with the other families from the lost clan, that's where the Park family are located. Thus, why Jihyo is from France. I heard from someone while I was in a continental meeting that Jihyo's mother is actually a  _zeta._ That her mom, covers up her status with special medication, that her status presentation was false _and_ that her clan leaders purposely presented her as a beta.

That's why Jihyo's hair is so naturally light, apparently, zetas have really special genes and what not, I think that they have more genotype and more allele variety. I can't exactly remember what it was, I read it so long ago in a book from genetic lessons."

Dahyun nodded through the whole thing, surprised at how much Sana knew and how much it was in comparison to the tiny amount of knowledge she had. "Why'd you take genetics? Don't most alphas only take basic sciences?"

Sana thanked the hairdresser as she finished with her hair and put her attention back on Dahyun," Well, my mom studied medicine for healing illnesses. When I was younger she let me hang out in her personal kitchen all the time, she'd mix all kind of things together. Some things I had never seen or heard about ever in class or read in any of my given texts, she'd even make me pink tea and blue pudding with all her mysterious ingredients.

I later decided to extend my studies to learn more about genetics in different statuses and illness research because of her, I graduated about two years later than everyone else because of my extended courses. I still don't know what I'm going to do with my certification in sciences, but I'll figure it out sooner or later. Mom said I should start thinking about it more when I'm near marriage or my first child."

"When is that?"

"What?"

Dahyun stilled and responded in a hushed voice,"Marriage."

"Oh, I ~~~~I don't know, to be honest." She looked into the eyes of Dahyun. "Whenever my girl is ready, I guess."

"Oh." Dahyun felt extremely flushed all of a sudden, red spreading to all of her face and some of her neck.

"Miss Minatozaki and Miss Kim, the water is now ready whenever you are ready for your bath."

"Okay, thank you for your work." 

Sana peered over at Dahyun as she stood and removed her robe, a bathing suit similar to what Dahyun had on was under. "You ready?" she asked as she put her hand out for the younger. Dahyun took her offered hand without hesitation, a complete opposite to how she was acting towards Sana earlier today.

Dahyun could only ponder over how amazing Sana really was if she was able to change Dahyun's own perception of her in a span of about four hours. If she already liked the surface part of Sana, the part of her personality she let slip out just for the time being.

It was only so much time before showed the full experience, told her anything and everything about her. All she knows right now is that she definitely showed a liking to the older girl, she didn't know what kind of feelings she had towards her, but that's for later. She hopes Sana and her will stay like this for as long as they can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter sorry guys :(( but did you guys expect a couple's house to be what I described it as??? lol, this is a smut-free fic, after all, sorry im not that provocative lol ;)) but this is only part one of the adventures in the couple's house!! nayeon and momos part will be coming soon!!! hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! <33 pls comment, id love to hear any feedback!


	4. Notice!— Notice!

Dear readers,

This is author hiraiyubi, just here to announce some things about this fic.

1\. Don’t worry! This fic is NOT ending and will continue to update continually later on.

2\. I’m on a trip right now and I am away from computer! So, unfortunately, I will not be updating soon. 

3\. I have the ACTUAL fourth chapter started and will try and finish it as quick as possible when I get back!

Thanks for reading this fic and showing all the support for this!! You guys can leave questions in the comments if you want, but it’s not needed lol. This is just a notice. 

(The fourth chapter is already over 2,000 words and I’m not even done writing it!! So, expect a real treat next update!!)

Bye guys!! See you when I get back~~


	5. The House: Part 2 (Nayeon and Momo)

Nayeon leads the other two up the steps of the large building, gray on the outside, but shiny like the material was melted together with pure silver. Dahyun still clutched on to the sides of Nayeon and Tzuyu just looked around in wonder, spectating everything in front of her that her eyes could reach. Nayeon sighed in between the two young girls, being squeezed to death on her arm from Dahyun and being prodded repeatedly as Tzuyu asked her question after question about the things around them.

They all stopped again as they reached the inside, peering over at Sana to give them any further instruction.

Tzuyu spoke before the older could," _So,"_ she paused to motion around," what _exactly_ is a couple's house?"

Sana smiled," Excellent question, Tzuyu!" She looked over at Nayeon, waiting for a signal of approval, which she got after a few minutes of the other thinking about it. "So, a couple's house is an extremely old concept from the ancestors of Japanese clans to use during the important festival periods. Most clans have them these days, but only certain people can visit. They were originally made for top members of clans only, but we as citizens of.... but, I digress. A couple's house is basically like a brothel," she watched as the others gasped," except the workers here don't sell sex. The workers here work to serve those a luxurious, three-part appointment. A bath and grooming session, a garment fitting, and a tarot card reading. Couple houses are seen as romantic, often shared with individuals that are mates or are planning to be mates in the future. So, it  _can_ double is something for more provocative purposes, but, we will not be indulging in that today. Not only do we have a minor present, only one pair out of all of us are mated. Think of this as a casual experience, just relax and you all will be perfectly fine."

Tzuyu hummed thoughtfully," So, then what will I do while we're here? I don't have a partner..." the girl says as she inspects the others and recounts the group to make sure.

"You'll be doing the same thing, just by yourself. You aren't over twenty like the rest of us yet, I think, I'm sure you'll enjoy the time without the rest of us. With you being so young and all."

"I'm only nineteen, but, if you insist," the younger said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Good," Sana turned to the others, face doubling over in confusion as her eyes dart side to side. "Where are Jeongyeon and Mina?"

Nayeon and Tzuyu pointed down a hall, a sign painted with pink leaders on top read "Exclusive Services For Married Couples". Sana's eyebrows shot up, "Oh." Her cheeks flushed a light pink, "It looks like they are off to other things than us..." She clapped her hands together," Nevermind them. Nayeon you'll be taking Momo and I'll be with," she met eyes with Dahyun. "I'll be with you, Miss Kim."

Dahyun widened her eyes as she felt Nayeon unlink arms with her, the older girl trying to pry her off gently to offer Momo her arm instead. Dahyun didn't let go, only when Nayeon put a sturdy hand on her shoulder and whispered some words of encouragement did she loosen her grip. She stood off to the side as Momo and Nayeon shyly greeted each other like it was their first time, blush evident on both of their faces. More on Nayeon's and less on Momo's. Momo finally took Nayeon's offered arm with her own, meeting eye contact once she was connected in the process. The younger of the two decided she'd rather put her focus on something else other than the enticing stare of the other right to the side of her. She noticed a worker standing with a pink colored, cherry blossomed patterned, short kimono that only went a little past her knees was behind them to guide them towards their first activity together.

Nayeon watched as Dahyun worriedly glanced over her shoulder at her and Tzuyu. The girl stressing out so much that she didn't even notice Nayeon looking directly at her the whole time. Nayeon sighed and turned back to the girl by her side, nodding at the worker that now stood in front of them instead of behind. She didn't look back at Momo the whole time while they were walking, rather focusing on the stitching of the flowers on the other person walking before her. She gulped down all of the anxiety building in her stomach as best as she could as she noticed the hall start to come to an end.

"Would you like to go in that one first?"

Nayeon halted her train of thought, blinking down at the shorter girl. "Huh?" she looked back at what the other was staring in front of them, three doors. "Oh...uh, yes. Whatever you pick is fine with me."

"You're the leading status here, don't you think _you_ should be picking?" Momo turned to face Nayeon, a single brow raised in question.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, I am the leading status, but I wouldn't want to put my word over yours. We are not of the same class, but we are indeed equal."

Momo stared in silence at that, even the worker standing off to the side had to check her ears to see if she was hearing correctly. Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no! It's just that I don't think I've ever heard something like that from an alpha. Even a beta." She tucked one of her long locks behind her ear. "It's refreshing to hear, almost as much as it is surprising."

Nayeon tilted her head slightly, "Thank you...?"

Momo hummed and placed her eyes back on the doors, she lifted one of her arms to motion to the middle door. The fancy entrance was full silver and when it hit the light the shiny surface appeared rainbow. "That one first, please."

The worker nodded and opened the door for the two, bowing her head slightly as they walked past her.

Inside was all dark, there wasn't a single candle or wall-light in the long passageway. Momo seemed unaffected as she stepped her way through the hall, tugging Nayeon along with her as the older stumbled time after time in the pitch black hallway. Once at the end, Nayeon can finally spot a tiny source of lights. It's purple and has a hazy glow to it, the closer she got the more the light seemed to spread. Nayeon could swear up and down right there that the neon tint was dark magic because of how much it drew the girl in. As the older shifted her glance away from the color she noticed that in front of them was a huge archway crafted out of a dull, gray stone. In the way of the entrance was an extremely thick curtain, by the looks of it, the fabric was a rich velvet. Momo padded her way over to the curtain, Nayeon still in tow, she pulled it back to find yet another curtain. She repeated her actions, behind that curtain was a sheet and behind that was a gate. Momo sighed as she reached in the sleeve of her dress to pull out a single silver key, Nayeon assumed that the item was to unlock the gate. Just like she had guessed, Momo led the two over to the large lock and stuck the hey into the smallest of all keyholes.

After the gate was out the way the pair found yet another curtain, after it was a dark, shredded sheet. Nayeon yanked it back in annoyance, expecting to see another curtain that she now loathed more than anything. Instead, the pair revealed another dark room, the purple light seen before now centered in the middle of the black space.

There was a large crystal ball and at close examination, there were tiny crystals hanging all around them. Nayeon learned that once she was led towards the ball by Momo and got knocked in the face with several of them. Momo miraculously avoided them, as though she could actually see them. The older would have to ask the other about her cat-like vision later on.

They stopped once right in front of the glimmering light, silence hung heavy in the air. A soft whisper filled the space all around them, the noise appearing to be directionless.

"Hello?" Nayeon asked, "Anyone there?" Momo held onto her hand tighter, the sudden grip saying shut up in a quiet voice. Nayeon complied. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, the girl jumped immediately. She swung her head around trying to search for the mysterious owner of the hand that had touched her. She continued to peer through the dark using the subtle purple light to see better. To her dismay, she didn't find the anonymous figure. Nayeon didn't know if she was happy or not about that. She glanced back at Momo, taking in how the younger stood calmly in the dark, no care for the situation. Nayeon gulped and looked forward, trying to stifle her rising nerves in the process. She felt a faint breath on her neck, this time she paid no attention to it. Another tap was placed on her shoulder, she didn't turn around. A rattling sound emitted in her ears, Nayeon closed her eyes as tight as possible. She felt Momo's hand shift in her own, she opened her eyes to check on the other.

Before Nayeon could even glance at the other girl, she was met with a pair of wide eyes right in her face. Nayeon held her breath, another tap on her shoulder came. This time Nayeon had to look behind her again, but like the last time, she was only met with darkness. She slowly spun her back around.

" _Boo."_

Nayeon let out the highest scream she had ever produced in all the years of being alive. After she came down from her fear high, she could hear light chuckling from behind her heavy panting. "What the _fuck."_ Nayeon squeezed Momo's hand tighter, she turned to the younger girl. "What was that?!" she took in the girl's smiling face, "and why are you _smiling?!"_

"Oh, Nayeon," Momo tsked, "you really are such a unique alpha, aren't you?"

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

Momo giggled, "Tell you later," she used her free hand to motion towards the woman in front of them. "This is Lee Sunmi, she's a very famous oracle. Comes to Japan every time we have the Half Moon festival."

Sunmi sticks her hand out for Nayeon to shake. "Sorry for scaring you so bad, dear. My bad," she says with an apologetic smile. Nayeon shakes the offered hand, "I-it's okay, nothing too big." Nayeon's eyes grazed over the several rings fashioned on Sunmi's hands, one of the larger of the rings seemed to catch her eyes even more. Nayeon turned the other woman's hand over slightly while it was still in her grasp, "Do you mind me asking wha"

"What class I'm in? Not at all," her eyes flitted down to one of her larger rings, encrusted with several diamonds on the sides. "I'm a zeta."

"Wow." Nayeon felt honored to be in the presence of a zeta, a famous one at that.

"Don't be like that, you are after all in a higher class than I, if anything I should be the one honored to be in your presence."

Nayeon's brows shoot up, "Did you just.... _read my mind?_ "

Sunmi shrugged her shoulders, letting go of Nayeon's hands and sitting down near the crystal ball. "I mean, if that's what you want to call it, then, yes I did."

"Amazing," Nayeon whispered to herself, sure that Sunmi heard her comment even though it was said under her breath.

The pair sat down in front of the table, the crystal ball's light showering their faces in color. Sunmi moved the object to the side and laid seventy-eight cards down in front of the two. Her rings slightly clicking together in the process, she looked up at Momo and Nayeon once done. She smiled, "Who wants to go first?" Momo glanced over at Nayeon before quickly looking back into Sunmi's piercing gaze. The older woman looked away from the other and stared right at Nayeon instead, a grin growing at the corners of her mouth. "Miss Im it is."

Nayeon widened her eyes in surprise, "M-me?" she said as she pointed to herself for emphasis. 

Sunmi smiled again at her, "Yes,  _you,_ " she responded pointing back at her in a mocking fashion.

"Well, I mean...Iokay." Nayeon shut her mouth and directed her attention down to the table. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Momo intently staring at her, slyly, but starring nevertheless. 

"Pick a card," Sunmi spread her arms in a joking manner, "any card." Nayeon reached for one card, but Sunmi grabbed her wrist before she could actually flip it over or even touch it. "Sorry, I was joking, don't flip the cards over. Just tap six cards and I'll do the rest."

Nayeon hummed in understanding, tapping six cards out of the amount laid out in front of her like she was instructed to.

Sunmi quirked one of her brows up, "Interesting choices, Miss Im. Let's find your reading, shall we?" She flipped the cards that were chosen over, "This is your first card, The Hanged Man, the first card describes how you feel about yourself." Sunmi put the card back on the table and reached behind her to grab a humongous book, she cracked it open and flipped to the desired page. "It says about The Hanged Man,"You feel a little confused and perhaps fearful because you sense or know that there is someone or something you need to give up to be able to move on. This self-sacrifice isn't always clear - you may not even know quite what or whom you should give up. This is a time of passage from one phase of your life to another and The Hanged Man can signify a time of spiritual development too. Perhaps you need to try and look at things from a different perspective"."

The woman went to flip the second card over, just like she had done with the first. "This is your second card, this represents what you want most in life. Your card is The Lovers." Again she carded through the book in front of her. "The cards suggest that what you most want at this time is to know what choice to make - carry on as you are or take a risk? The risk offers excitement and change and staying as you are- well you know what that has to offer." Sunmi looked between Nayeon and Momo and then looked directly into Nayeon's eyes. "Dare to love, dare to live?"

Before the older could flip over yet another card a faint knock was heard through the room. Sunmi sighed, "Looks we're running out of time. Miss Hirai, sorry, you will not be getting a reading today, my apologies. Miss Im, I apologize as well, I do not have enough time to tell you the meaning of every card that you picked out." Another knock came. "Only enough time to tell you what cards you got. You can find the meanings of the cards easily in any library if that helps." She finishes flipping the four other cards over, she taps one of them.

"This is your third card, this represents your fears." Sunmi sighs," Ah, not the best card for you specifically, but you got The Emperor." She motions to the next," This is the fourth card, representing what is going for you currently in life. You got The Tower." She stops and makes a face," Interesting..." she mutters under her breath. 

"This may be the worst set, the fifth card."

Nayeon's breath catches, "What does it mean...?" she asks, eyes worried. 

"What is going against you currently in life." She glances at the detailed picture on the front of the card. "You got The Sun, which isn't too bad of a card for this in particular. If anything, I think it's one of the best cards to get for basically anything." Sunmi knocks one of her large silver rings against the table. "Last one." She picks it up, "The likely outcome of this reading, The Devil card..." she pauses yet again. "This is the worst card to ever get, and it's not better that you got it as an outcome," she closes her book and collects all the cards into one stack. She silently heaves herself off the ground and helps the two girls afterward, guiding them back out of the jungle of fabric. She lets Momo exit, keeping Nayeon before she can follow. 

"Be careful, young one. Your reading was a dangerous one, pay attention to what you choose from now on and what paths you follow. Be wary even when it is not needed, for if not, it may be your downfall." She grasps Nayeon's hands, "I heard that you're on your way to being the next leading alpha of the Im pack, please be cautious of what you decide as a head ruler. My wishes are with you for any of your future ceremonies and may you have a lovely wedding."

Nayeon gapes," Thank you, ma'am, but how did you know"

"You and Momo will have a promising future, hold onto her for as long as possible. Be good to her."

"II...yes, thank you. Thank you for your words, Miss Lee, I will take everything into consideration from now on." She places her hand on the handle of the door.

"Nayeon?"

"Yes."

Sunmi raises her arms, her clothes draped over her shoulders rising a bit. "Heed my words. Don't let the darkness eat away at your goodness." She flicks her hand towards the younger." Farewell, may you prevail happily." She flips her cloak over her shoulder and disappears like dust into the heaves of curtains. Nayeon stays there until she's surrounded by silence again, she exits soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! This chapter isn't finished, it's already extremely long so I've decided to split it up. Part 2 of the house will be continued in the next chapter, so maybe that'll be part 3?????? whatever, I'll be posting again tho in a bit. comments are always appreciated and for anyone that actually reads my end notes leave your fav twice pairing down below!! i wanna use them for future fics. hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	6. Im, Minatozaki, and Yoo clan footnotes

Im clan

  1. Im family
  2. Chou family
  3. Kim family
  4. Park family



Head Alpha

  1. Im Nayeon (Im family, Im clan)



Supporting Alpha

  1. Chou Tzuyu (Chou family, Im clan)



Head Omega

  1. Kim Dahyun (Kim family, Im clan)



Supporting Omega

  1. Park Jihyo (Park family, Im clan)



Head Beta

  1. Kim Jennie (Kim family, Im clan)



Supporting Beta

  1. Kim Hyunjin (Kim family, Im clan)



Head Zeta

  1. None



Supporting Zeta

  1. None



 

Yoo clan

  1. Yoo family
  2. Son family



Head Alpha

  1. Yoo Jeongyeon (Yoo family, Yoo clan)



Supporting Alpha

  1. None



Head Omega

    1. Myoui Mina (Myoui family, Minatozaki clan)

Supporting Omega

  1. Park Jihyo (Park family, Im clan)



Head Beta

  1. Son Chaeyoung (Son family, Yoo clan)



Supporting Beta

  1. None



Head Zeta

  1. None



Supporting Zeta

  1. None



 

Minatozaki Clan

  1. Minatozaki family
  2. Myoui Family
  3. Hirai family



Head Alpha

  1. Minatozaki Sana (Minatozaki family, Minatozaki clan)



Supporting Alpha

  1. None



Head Omega

  1. Kim Dahyun (Kim family, Im clan)
  2. Myoui Mina (Myoui family, Minatozaki clan)



Supporting Omega

  1. Hirai Momo (Hirai family, Minatozaki clan)



Head Beta

  1. Hirai Hana (Hirai family, Minatozaki clan)



Supporting Beta

  1. None



Head Zeta

  1. None



Supporting Zeta

  1. None



 

  * Yoo clan located in Korea 
  * Im clan located in Korea and parts of France 
  * Minatozaki clan located in Japan, ranges from Osaka to Tokyo



  


  * Im clan largest clan
  * Yoo clan smallest
  * Minatozaki clan second largest



  


  * Jihyo is from Paris, France (speaks Japanese, Korean, and French)
  * Sana and Momo are from Japan (speak Japanese and Korean)
  * Mina from overseas (America) (speaks Japanese, Korean, French, and English)
  * Chaeyoung is from Korea (speaks Japanese, Korean, and English)
  * Tzuyu is from Korea, parents from Taiwan (speaks Chinese, Japanese, and Korean)
  * Nayeon is from Korea, (speaks Korean and Japanese)
  * Jeongyeon is from Korea (speaks French, Dutch, German, Italian, Korean, and Japanese)
  * Dahyun is from Korea (speaks Japanese and Korean)



 

  * Jihyo is from Im clan and Mina is from Minatozaki clan but they are both married to Jeongyeon so they are also apart of the Yoo clan
  * When married, the lower class member of the marriage is now bound to the higher class’ clan. Kind of how sometimes a woman may take their husband or partners last name when getting married.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are notes i wrote to myself to help myself not get confused with all the info in this fic. I wrote all of it before I started writing the first chapter, but i just wanted to post it to clarify and answer any possible questions about the clan and clan relationships. another chapter will be up soon as well though! enjoy!


	7. The Court

Momo stands in front of the third door, staring at Nayeon, who at the moment was off in her own world. The younger probably should tap the other, in fact, she wants to, but she couldn't. There are just things that omegas aren't supposed to do, that's what she's been told at least. As much as Momo wants to call these nonexistent "rules" phony or unnecessary, she just couldn't bring herself to block out what others say about her and her class. That omegas are the lowest of the lows, which technically they are considered the worst status, but it still hurts to hear time after time. It always seems that even after a few brave omegas threw the first brick at the stonewall, that their efforts were useless. Even if those individuals did cause  _ some  _ liberation and added to the list of rights that omegas have, it just wasn't enough. It didn't do much and it certain clans, they completely ignore the new rules and treat omegas how they think they should be treated.  _ It's all the same _ , Momo whispers to herself,  _ alphas are all the same.  _ Nayeon, though? She was different than any person Momo had ever met with Nayeon's status. A head and leading alpha, at that, which tend to be cruder than normal alphas in Momo's opinion.

"Miss Hirai?"

Momo breaks her train of thought and looks up at Nayeon, who was now closer than she remembered. "You know you can just call me Momo."

"You call me Miss Im, it's only fair I address you the same."

_ She's different, _ Momo repeats in the back of her mind,  _ I want them all to be different and they never meet my expectations, but she's different. I want to believe that she is.  _

"Miss Hirai?"

Momo looks back at Nayeon, trying to focus on the girl in front of her instead of getting constantly lost in her own inner thoughts. "Yes? Sorry, I'm not focusing well."

"It's okay, we all do that. Including me," Nayeon looks around, assumedly for a worker, but to no avail, she doesn't see one. She decided to try and open the door herself, miraculously it allows her access without the use of a key. She chuckles to herself, "After you?"

Momo smiles back, "Thank you." Nayeon hums in response.

The older looks around at the mirrored room. "What's this room for? Entertainment?"

The other girl guides them to the two seats placed to the side of the room. Momo folds her hands together, wringing them slightly in the fabric of her skirt. "Well, this whole establishment is supposed to be for entertainment. So, yes, this room could be considered to be for entertainment."

"Right," Nayeon sits down now, she glances over at Momo a couple times as the silence overtakes them both. "So, uh, Momo tell me about yourself."

"Huh? Oh, well I'm from the Hirai family and I belong to the Minatozaki clan. I'm very close friends with Sana and Mina, have been since I was young. Mina and I are both omegas, but she has a higher status than I. I'm a supporting omega while she is a head omega. My parents aren't too happy about that, but they said I'll be okay as long as I don't marry a beta."

"Wow, that's... _ something. _ " Nayeon tugs at her sleeves awkwardly, "Well, I'm from the Im family and belong to the Im clan. I'm a leading and head alpha, I'm next in line to lead a house under the Im family. My younger sister Im Nayoung is currently the leading alpha of the house I'm under, she's married to Zhou Jieqiong. Most of my family  actually marries outside of Korea, I think that's why our foreign relations department is the best in the world. I have another younger sister as well, Im Yeojin. She's about fourteen or fifteen, it's been a while since I've seen her, unfortunately. My parents say it's best to focus on what's ahead of me, they're referring to my future marriage and when I'll start leading another house." Nayeon sighs, "I understand where they're coming from, but it'd be nice to spend some time with my siblings more. I think it's been almost two years since I've seen Nayoung."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How come you talk so casually?"

Nayeon visibly grimaces. "I get that a lot. Everyone says that about me, they say I'm too nice, too casual with everything. I'm not mad at you or anything, but I've heard that comment a lot. I don't particularly know  _ why _ I talk the way I do. It's just how I am. Oh, and if you're wondering how my  _ younger _ sister is currently married and leading a house while I am not. It's because of the way I talk."

Momo furrows her brows, "Not to pry, but how so?"

"I'm just not up to par like my fellow alphas, I know it and everyone else does. I'm sure you noticed as well, I'm different. I don't talk like the others or carry myself like the others. I've tried to but I always end up at a dead end, I'm just not comfortable being that assertive and stereotypically alpha-ish. It's not me and it never will be, no matter how much everyone tells me that's how I should be. I don't think I'll ever live up to their expectations." She shifts a little in her seat," Nayoung has always been better than me, better at writing, talking, a better scholar than me. Just at everything, she's even married before me. It's just like my mother use to say to me, "You can lie to others all you want and put up a front to be like the ones around you, but once the shell you've placed on yourself cracks. Someone will always see, for the truth is always in the pudding". I can act all I want, but I'll always be me, my sister will always be her and she'll always be better than me."

Momo's hands reach up to Nayeon's arm, securing themselves there in silent comfort. "Well, if it helps you any, I like you just the way you are." For what seems like the first time since Nayeon had arrived in Japan she meets Momo's soft eyes and smiles as big as she ever had.

Nayeon continues to grin down at the other, "Thank you," she whispers.

"Visiting head alpha Miss Im and supporting omega Miss Hirai?" The seamstress entered from an almost seamless door made of the glass surrounding the room.

Nayeon and Momo perked up, "That would be us, yes?" the older answered.

"Okay, fantastic. Which one of you would like to go first for your dress fitting?"

Nayeon looked over at Momo, the smile still present on her face," I think Miss Hirai deserves to go first." Momo laughed as she unhooked herself from the other and walked over to the worker who already had her dress in hand. Nayeon shook her head jokingly as Momo made faces at her when the seamstress' back was turned. Both of the girls had acted so distant at first, it was a miracle that they were finally starting to work things out. And so far, they were doing an amazing job at that.

~~~~

Momo sat to the side of the library, it was already super late and she had plenty of things to do as the first ball of the Half Moon festival was coming up shortly. She couldn't keep her mind off of a certain alpha, though. It seemed though as in a span of a few hours Nayeon had completely captured her heart. She had only now just started to notice how lovely she was, on the outside and the inside. It was like she had a curse placed on her in which she was  _ actually  _ head over heels for an alpha. Momo just  _ knew  _ she was different, she could feel it deep down in her soul. Nayeon was absolutely nothing like anyone she had met, out of every omega, beta, zeta, and alpha, Nayeon was as unique as could be.

She wasn't allowed to see Nayeon in her dress for the Last Quarter Ball, just like Nayeon wasn't allowed to see Momo as well. Deep down the younger girl wishes she could've at least gotten a small glance at the other so she could mentally prepare herself for the beauty that is Im Nayeon in a ball gown. She secretly wondered if the dress was an A-line or it was a slim cigarette shape.

The door of the library creeks open, Momo turns her head as she sees an approaching figure holding a flickering candle in their hand. "Miss Im...? Is that you?" The mysterious person sets their candle down on the table.

"No, you oof, it's me."

" _ Sana." _

"Yes, it is I." She smiles in the faint glow of the candle, "Did you miss me?"

Momo chuckles at the others antics," No, I did not."

"Oh?" Sana picks up her candle, "Well, then I guess I'll just get going...."

"No! Wait, I was just kidding. Talk to me I'm bored."

Sana grinned with her back turned on Momo as she backtracked her steps back to the table and sat across from the girl. "How are you doing in the early wake of the morning, Miss Hirai?"

"Fine. I couldn't sleep well tonight, I probably need to fix that before I perform again later in the events for the festival. Enough about me, though, how are things going between you and Dahyun? When do I get to go to your wedding, huh?"

"Woah there, no one said  _ anything  _ about a wedding. We aren't even on that level of friendliness. I like to keep things slow, the last thing I'd want to do is scare her off."

"Sana. The whole entire reason Nayeon, Dahyun and that beta girl are here is  _ because  _ you wanted to propose the idea of marriage to Dahyun."

Sana shrugged her shoulders. "I mean,  _ yes,  _ but the key word in what you just said is propose. Meaning I want to marry her, but that's only if  _ she  _ wants to as well."

"You and Nayeon are such strange alphas, is Jeongyeon like this as well?"

"Eh...kind of? She's pretty carefree when something doesn't have to do with business, she's actually quite nice. Her and Mina are such a lovely couple."

"What about Jihyo? Jeongyeon has more than one wife, you know. She'd probably punch you or something for not saying her and Jihyo are lovely as well."

"Oh, Momo. Aren't you so young and naive. Jihyo and Jeongyeon only got married because Jeongyeon wanted more benefits for her clan and Jihyo wanted to get her mother off of her back. They're just friends from what Jeongyeon tells me. There's not much feeling to their relationship romantically, but they are pretty good friends."

Momo sat up, her eyebrows matching her shocked expression. "Wait, are you serious? Are you really telling me that Jeongyeon and Jihyo's marriage was just one big hoax?"

Sana sat back in her chair, "Yep," she answered, popping the 'p'. 

"Jesus, that's a real surprise. How come I've never noticed, then? They look pretty romantically involved to me."

"Well, you're wrong." Sana peers outside the window near the two, the sun already starting to peek up over the horizon. "Well, you should get to bed, we have a tight schedule tomorrow. Preparations for the Last Quarter Ball, you have a court meeting and practice for the festival. You'll get to see Nayeon towards the end of the day, if you were wondering."

The older girl nodded her head tiredly before turning her head in Sana's direction. "Wait..." she narrowed her eyes,"did you say a  _court meeting?"_

"Mmm, yeah? What about it?"

"Why am I having a  _court meeting?"_

"Momo, I know you and Nayeon have this "thing" going on and you're not too chummy with alphas, but you're not married yet. You're still eligible for marriage and until you can get another alpha or beta to send a marriage presentation, you're going to have to sit through another court meeting. Sorry, Mo."

Momo sighed in defeat, letting her head fall into her hands, already dreading the meeting she'd have to attend today.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

The other girl walked straight pass Sana, a pout clearly evident on her face even in the dark of the library. Sana chuckles and closes the door behind after she and Momo leave.

~~~~

"1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and... _Stop!"_

Momo looks over at her teacher in annoyance, this being the tenth time she's stopped Momo in the middle of her performance. "What'd I do now?"

The teacher hit Momo on the head with her fan, "Ah, show some respect, Miss Hirai. Simply asking, "Is there something wrong, Miss Meng?", would've been okay, you know." Jia fixed her hair and went on the other side of Momo. "Anyways, if you're wondering why I'm stopping you so much is because you keep getting the same move wrong."

Jia points her fan towards the mirror in front of the two. "The move is supposed to go: step out, cross, spin,  _then_ down. You always mess this part up." She turns back to Momo, "Do you think you'll be able to get or do I need to remove you from this performance entirely? There are plenty of girls that would be willing to take your spot at any time of the day. Keep up, Hirai." 

She steps off the stage and goes back to sit on her chair, "Start the music again!"

As soon as the bells and drums started back up again, Momo pushed herself back into her stage mode, trying her best to focus on dance and dance only. Bells rang, kick leg up, drum pounds, spin around, cross legs, flutes whistle, step out, cross, then down. The music filled the room and flooded the dancing girl's senses, flowing through her ears and her body. The performance was almost over, she only had a tiny bit left. Momo put all of the energy she has left into the ending parts of the dance. She could hear herself counting the steps in her head, the slight acceleration of her heart, pumping a mile a minute. With a few notes of the song left, Momo willed herself a bit further.  ~~~~ _Five more counts left,_ Momo whispered to herself,  _You're almost there._

The music ended and Momo stayed put in her end pose, inspecting Jia's face from afar. 

Jia squinted for a good minute, "Hm, that was good. That was good, good job, Hirai. Way to pull through." She got up from her chair again and headed back onto the stage, taking Momo's fan out of the girl's sweaty grasp. "Good work for today. I'll see you in two days for more practice, we'll be adding the back dancers and running the performance with full clothing. Have fun at the ball, be safe, okay?"

Momo nodded, a small smile on her face. Whether the smile was because of the fact that she was  _finally_ done with practice or that she got praise from her very-highly-praised dance instructor.  It's probably a bit of both.

"Ah, right, before you go, Sana wanted me to tell you that you'll need to freshen up and meet her in her study in thirty minutes."

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll see you later Miss Meng, enjoy tomorrow's festivities."

"Thank you, bye."

~~~~

Momo walks silently down the hall leading to Sana's study, quietly wondering why she was going in the first place.

She knocked on the door, "Hello? Sana it's me, Momo."  The door opens up slightly, the girl guesses it's one of the house servants. Momo saunters down another passage until she reaches yet another door, this time she just opens it herself, not bothering to knock. "Sana?"

"Momo! How are you today?" Sana currently sat at her desk, dark hair in a sleek ponytail and a casual blouse on. The younger motioned towards the desk, "Come over here, sit."

The other followed the younger's hand as it pointed towards one of the seats in front of Sana's desk. "So, why exactly am I here? Not to be rude."

"You don't remember?" Momo shook her head no, confusion already scrunching up on her face. "I told you your schedule for the day this morning, remember?" Silence. Sana forces a chuckle through gritted teeth, "Momo, you've only done two of the three things I said you'd be doing for today. Can you try and guess what you still haven't done today?"

Momo gasps, "The court meeting...God...how did I forget."

"I was wondering the same thing." Sana shuffled a few of the papers in front of her, reaching for some more ink to write with. "Anyway, you look nice today. I'll be attending the meeting with you." She quirked one of her brows up, trying her best to peer over her desk to look at Momo's feet. "Did you not wear heels?"

"No."

"You know wearing heels in our house is appropriate adequate, right?"

"...Yes."

"That's what I thought, there should be some extra pairs of heels in my closet over there. Grab your size, change, and I will then escort you to the nearest meeting hall." Momo stood and followed Sana's directions. Sana glanced at the clock on her desk, "Hurry up, please. We're short on time here."

Sana hefts herself up fro her seat, checking her appearance in the mirror before taking Momo's arm and leading her back towards the main corridor of the house. 

" _God. Ouch,_ what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you dragging me around like this? I'm not a damn ragdoll, you know."  Sana turns to Momo, glare set on her face, she tightens her grasp and keeps walking.  "Sana,  _slow down._ " Sana picks up her pace. "Sana! I said to  _slow down!"_ Momo hanks her arm out of the others hold, staggering on her heels from the force. "What has gotten into you!"

The younger girl stares at the older, silence meddling between the two. Sana walks back over to Momo, this time taking her hand in a gentle grasp. "I'm sorry, Mo." She drops her head onto Momo's shoulder, hair falling onto the other girl's back. "I just have a lot of stuff going on right now. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Momo tightens her hand in Sana's. "Come on we have a meeting to attend," she whispered softly.

Sana smiled up at the other. She straightened herself back up and continued to walk the rest of the way with Momo, hand in hand.

Soon enough, they reached the closest meeting hall. Sana stepped in first motioning for Momo to wait outside the room until further notice. "Hello all, welcome to the Minatozaki home and thank you for gathering here today. I presume most of you came to Japan for the festivities, no?" The others in the room nodded, "Great, you'll be able to see our family's lovely omega dance in the festivities if you stay longer! But, without further ado, please welcome Miss Hirai Momo."

Momo stepped into the room, slightly bowing a few times to the rest of the people in the room. She sat in the chair in the front of the room like she had been told to do every time she had a court meeting. Sana took her place at the table in front of the older girl, smiling in small reassurance.

Sana turned to the four other women around her," Well, I'm sure you all know how this goes, present your status, the benefits of marriage, and give an idea what you'd do for a marriage presentation. Must I remind you that the last thing is a  _hypothetical_ , and it is not promised that your wishes or demands will be fulfilled." Sana looked back at Momo who then nodded her head in return, "I officially start the court the meeting."

One girl stood up first, bowing before she started. "I am the supporting beta of the Park clan, I am 20 years of age. The clan I belong to is located in Korea and a tiny portion in China, with that, I believe that marrying will give you and your clan several benefits. As marriage to me promises ties to all three most important countries in the East. Furthermore, I would enjoy taking Miss Hirai to Moon&Sun Festival in the Spring."

"That'll be enough, thank you. Please, stay standing." Sana peered over at Momo, "Momo, thoughts?" The girl shook her head no. "Sorry, ma'am, that'll be a no from Miss Hirai. You may leave, enjoy the rest of your stay in Japan."  


It went on like that with the remaining three of the girls at the table, Momo could feel herself getting more and more bored as soon as each one opened their mouths.  _Too much business,_ she muttered to herself as the second one spoke,  _Too worried what'll benefit them and not me, boring, not fun enough._ In the back of Momo's head, she could feel a tiny voice whispering to her. That the candidates in the room were actually pretty average and none came off too rude or too unruly. That deep down in her heart the only reason she didn't want any of them, didn't like any of them was because they weren't like a certain alpha that she had come to love. That they weren't Nayeon.

"Momo!"

Momo sat up in her seat, almost slipping out of it in surprise, "Oh, sorry, sorry. What is it?"

"We're done," Sana answered nodding her head to the completely empty room. "You kind of just disappeared after the first girl left. You didn't even reply to any of my questions, so, I went ahead and made the decisions for you and dismissed them all. Sorry if you wanted to make the choices yourself."

"No, no," she rubbed her eyes, "it's okay, you're fine. They were all boring anyway. Didn't like even one of them."

Sana chuckled, "Yeah, because they weren't like your special someone."

Momo flushed a deep red, "N-no! Never! I do not care about the likes of any alpha in that manner, especially not a head one at that!"

"Ah," Sana tsked, "but I didn't say head alpha did I? You're too obvious about everything, Mo. Sometimes I question who's actually the older one here."

The older girl blushed deeper, "Not true. I'm completely opaque about my feelings, you're the ones that's translucent."

Sana helped Momo up from her seat and guided her into the hall. "No way! You can never tell how I feel. Never."  


"Yeah, I _can_. Remember when you had a crush on our calligraphy teacher when we were sixteen? Everyone knew about it!" Momo laughed, "even  _she_ knew!"

"That's not fair! That's when I was younger, you can't use that against me."

"Well, I just did, so, suck it up."  


Sana gasped dramatically, "Such language from a young lady like you!" Sana placed her fist on her hip and waved her other arm in the air." Unacceptable!" she yelled in mimicked deep voice.

"Stop!" Momo threw her head back to let out stray laughter. "Stop! Mister Kwon will come after you in the night!"

"Yeah? And do what? Educate me on manners to death?"

Sana and Momo clasp onto each other as they walk down the path, laughter trailing after them and echoing through the empty corridor. The sunset on the horizon, the pale slim of light filtering through the windows, illuminating the hallways. The girls continued to walk, even in the approaching darkness, through the house, past all rooms until they reached the terrace.  Sana sighed as she clutched Momo's hand. "Momo?"

Momo stared at the colorful sky, littered with blues and tinted over with pink. "Yeah?"

"Promise me, through everything, you'll never leave me. You're the closest thing I have to family." Sana chocked up. "Don't leave me. Not like my mom did. Don't abandon me."

The other girl finally turned her attention towards her friend. "I'd never leave you, Sana. Would you leave me?"

Sana let a tear slip down her cheek, she shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "Never. I'd never leave you, Mo."

Momo set her head on Sana's shoulder and closed her eyes. She rubbed the younger girl's hand as she cried softly into the night air. Momo could never leave Sana, she had been the only one there for her during everything. The only one who had believed in her, the only one who stood by her side and held her hand no matter what. Sana was younger than her and yet she swore to protect her as best as she could, she promised her even when they were old or long married that she still protect her. Momo knew that Sana could never hurt her, never would intentionally.  They were inseparable, what possibly could come between them to change that?

Momo didn't know, but what she did know is that eventually, it would. Fate is inevitable, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FHDHDHCVXVDBDB there's a good chunk of this chapter that's kind of bad uh yeah! feedback is always appreciated! thank you for reading too! thank you for the 1000 hits too!!! I may do something special to celebrate if you want to suggest something you'd like to see in this fic or any questions addressed just tell me in the comments. I may write a special chapter or put some suggestions in the next chapter. But anyway thanks for reading so you all next update!


	8. Past History: Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a BONUS chapter, which means this has absolutely nothing to do with the previous chapter. It does have to do with the story and plot line

Jihyo and Jeongyeon were married on a sunny afternoon, during springtime, underneath a flowering line of Marigolds. Jihyo admired the flowers bitterly with a false face full of smiles to match her friend's happy expression. Jihyo truly did want to get rid of her mother's painful complaints that she would hear almost every day, maybe the current solution just wasn't the best option. It was the only option, well, the quickest option. And who was Jihyo to say no to Jeongyeon's convincing words? The former just wishes that she wasn't caught in this unfortunate situation.

It had been a few months since Jihyo had been officially married, she didn't do much since then. Supporting omegas didn't get out much, so, like any sensible person, Jihyo went back to France. Where even if she didn't have anything of any importance to do, at least she could walk around free and enjoy the nice fall air. She got letters from Jeongyeon often, some in which the tone of the words set in ink sounded like the older was asking for the other to return to Korea. Jihyo noticed alright, but, she pretended not to, why go back when she was enjoying her time in Paris?  
After some consideration and nagging from her mother, Jihyo decided to return back to the Yoo clan's house and live there for the time being.

Jihyo sighed as she stuffed her last garment into her cases and handing them to the workers who stood in her doorway, waiting. The ship was parked near the dock as well, waiting. As Jihyo stepped off the boat after hours, there was Jeongyeon, her so-called wife, waiting. Except, wait, there's something new this time. Another woman stood by Jeongyeon, hair cut to shoulder length, and the color rivaling Jihyo's own light brown hair, the other's being dark as night. Jihyo and the girl stared at each other, oblivious to what was going on around them, just staring into each other's eyes, no malice behind their eyes. Yet.

Jihyo straightened out. "Hello, I'm Park Jihyo of the Im clan and the Park division in Paris, France. And you are?"

"Myoui Mina, Minatozaki clan, Jeongyeon's first wife."

"Oh?" Jihyo's eyebrows rose,"Oh. I-I didn't know Miss Yoo had more than one wife." She looked at Jeongyeon this time, "This is news to me."

Jeongyeon laughed, unbothered, "Why, Jihyo, why would it matter who else I'm married to if our marriage is one huge hoax? I didn't think it was necessary to bring up, but, my apologies, I should have disclosed more information to you."

"No, no. It is quite alright, I understand where you are coming from." Jihyo gave off a big yawn, hoping it would fool her company to some degree. "Well, I am quite tired. I have been to your hose prior to this, so, I'll just show myself to my usual quarters. If that is all right with you, of course."

"Oh, yes, that is fine with me. I'll see you in the morning, Jihyo. Have a good rest."

Jihyo picked up the bags she could carry and handed the extras to the workers besides Jeongyeon. "Good night, Jeongyeon," she muttered as she passed by the other two girls.  
It'd be an understatement to say Jihyo could not rest. If the girl had to put the words together herself she'd describe it more as a heavy case of overthinking and being lost in thought. She hadn't been to Jeongyeon's house in so long, hadn't seen her in a couple months, too. She personally didn't really particularly care about Jeongyeon as much as she did others, but, there was something deep down that itched at the back of her brain. Ate at her thoughts as the minutes of the clock passed by, one by one. Jihyo couldn't possibly be bothered by Jeongyeon having another wife, could she? No way, no way, Jihyo wasn't some teenager who got jealous of everything and anything. She was not jealous of Mina. Never.

Maybe Jihyo was wrong. Jihyo sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, watching Mina and Jeongyeon walk around the garden, wide smiles on their faces and rising blush on their cheeks. She watched as Mina bent down to pick a blue Violet and hand it to the other girl, and Jihyo swears she saw Mina glance at her from the corner of her prettily shaped eyes. Maybe Jihyo was just going insane and wanted to find reasons to hate the other, maybe Mina just rubbed her in all the wrong ways.  
"Miss Park?"

Jihyo turned to the house worker that stood behind her, "Oh, uh, yes?"

"Miss Yoo asks for your presence."

The girl visibly frowned. "Oh."

Jeongyeon lazily paced through the gardens, taking in all the pretty flowers, and of course the prettiest flower of them all: her wife, Mina. Mina shyly looked back at her, a small rosy blush still apparent on her face. She tucked the flower behind her ear, feeling the petals tickle her fingertips.

"Jeongyeon?" Jihyo called out a little length away from the two.

"Jihyo! Over here!"

Jihyo walked over quickly, "You needed me?"

"Ah, yes," Jeongyeon grabbed Mina gently and pushed her towards Jihyo, "I have a meeting soon, Mina keep Jihyo company, okay?" Mina nodded, a small smile appearing back on her features. Jeongyeon tapped her hand in response, "Okay, well, I'll be off now. I'll be back in a few hours, don't get into much trouble while I'm gone!" she joked as she jogged over to the exit of the garden. She waved at the two, her figure peeking out of the door frame, head tilted at an angle. The girls waved back enthusiastically in return.

"So, uh, Miss Myoui I'm just going to go back to my room. If you don't mind, that is," Jihyo turned on her heel, ready to leave already.

"No."  
Jihyo whipped her head around at Mina's response, this was the first time she heard the other talk. "What...?"

"No. You're staying. I do mind if you leave, so, I'd appreciate if you stayed."

"Miss Myoui, I know you're trying to be nice, but it's fine I can just go."

"No," Mina's expression glared into Jihyo's eyes. "If anything, I'm not being nice. I'm being frank with you. Come over here, I said you were not leaving."

"Oh," Jihyo's eyes wavered a bit, she slowly made her way back to Mina, suddenly hyper-aware of the younger's expression and tone.

"Walk with me." She said as she leads Jihyo deeper into the garden's lush forestry. "You know, Jihyo, you are quite a mysterious character."

"Me? _Mysterious?_ That's new, no ones ever called me that..." Jihyo spared eye contact in favor of staring at the blooms formed around the two girls. "Do you mind me asking why?"

Mina continued to stroll ahead the older girl, "No, not at all, actually. I was hoping you'd ask." She bent over to pick a small flower from a stem holding several others. "I see the way your eyes reflect your emotions. Sometimes, you're so transparent. I've heard about you before from Jeongyeon, you know? From descriptions, I thought you'd be more...civilized, elegant. But, alas, you're just like a child, somewhat resembling a young teen. Such an open book you are, Jihyo. Don't you think I notice? I see you, I see how you look at her." Mina halts your steps and for the first time actually makes eye contact with the other.

Jihyo's blood freezes cold in fear. "What...what do you mean...I don't know what you're talking about." She turns to leave again, but like the first time, Mina grabs onto her wrist and  _hard._  Jihyo looks back at the younger, eyes wide and scared.

"I see it, Jihyo. How you look at  _Jeongyeon."_ Mina is near snarling now. "How stupid could you be! How stupid to think _no one_ would see!"

"Let me go!" Jihyo shakes her wrist in the tight grasp its currently being held in.

"No! Don't you see, Jihyo! You're in love! You married Jeongyeon to get your family off of your back, but that was at first. You fool no one! The way you look at her,  _my_ wife, it's a look of love, endearment! But you choose to hide your emotions because you know she has  _me_ and she'll  _never_ need you nor want you! Admit it! Admit that I'm right."

"Okay!" Jihyo starts to tear up as she feels the pain wiltering on her arms. "You're right! You"

Mina lets Jihyo go and slaps her across the face in anger. The other falls to the ground, hand clutching her now red face, tears streaming out of her two enlarged eyes. "The witch gets what she deserves," Mina whispers, towering over Jihyo, the wrath dripping from her voice heavily. The dark-haired girl throws the small flower at Jihyo's feet and leaves the garden. Jihyo peers at the bloom through her tear-filled eyes. Her back falls all the way to the ground, the blossom etched into her mind. A yellow Hyacinth.

Later in the day, Jihyo finally hefts herself up from the spot she had been laying down on for at least two hours. Her leg has a slight limp from her fall, her shoulder had a bruise and a couple scratches from the impact, her wrist was littered with purple, blue, and black splotches, her eyes were red and the one near where she had gotten hit was slightly puffy, and her cheek had a big red spot on it from Mina. Which still hurt even at the slightest touch. Jihyo's clothes were a bit dirty as well, but with how rough she was looking her clothes were the last thing she was worried about.

Jihyo couldn't believe that she let her feelings and emotions get in the way of business. She was a sentimental person down to a fault, she guesses that was where the fault came in. Jihyo clutches her pained cheek as she slowly limps up the stairs to her suite. She huffs as she sits down on her bed, the day was still quite young, the sun still pretty far up in the sky. Jihyo's eyes followed the line of light filtering through her window, oddly enough there her suitcase lay. She swiveled her head around to her closet, it was slightly ajar. She hopped over on her good foot to tug the closet doors open. To her paranoia, the closet was completely cleaned out from top to bottom. There was another of her luggage near the door of her room and another by her bedside. Her eyes still fell on the one sitting directly where the sun hit it. On closer inspection, the suitcase had a green and red velvet ribbon tied to the top of it and a had a bouquet of withered flowers resting on top. Jihyo boiled with anger as she leaned down to snatch the flowers off the bag and throw them at the opposite wall.

Jihyo knees buckle and she slips down to the floor, clutching her hair in her hands. She couldn't take this, she couldn't take Mina. Something tells her she'll end up dead if she tries. Jihyo glances over at the window, the sun was already lowering. She looks back at the flowers on the floor and the luggage scattered around the room. She knew exactly what she was going to do, so, she waited for the sun to go all the way behind the hill and the sky to be littered with stars. She crept down the stairs quietly, luggage in tow.

She was almost to the door when she heard someone behind her. "Jeongyeon?" Jihyo questioned in a hushed tone.

A tiny chuckle could be heard through the darkness. "Wishful thinking, Miss Park."

Jihyo felt your body lock as she saw the figure approach her. The person's face was slowly revealed as they stepped closer into the moonlight passing into the house from outside. "Mina.."

"How'd you know?" Mina asked with a fake smile on her face.

The older girl felt a shiver run through her, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing just came to check on our guest. But," she gasped," she wasn't in her room, much to my surprise. Could you tell me why is that?"

"I'm leaving, so, if you could kindly let me go, I'd appreciate it."

Mina sighed like she was somewhat sad, Jihyo knew she wasn't though, "I thought you would do that, I arranged a coach to pick you up and bring you to the Park clan's ship."

"How"

Mina brought her hand up to Jihyo's red cheek, stroking it. "Connections, Jihyo, connections." She pinched her cheek right where a scratch had formed causing the girl to hiss out in pain, Mina grinned. "Now, I suggest you leave before your beautiful face won't be that pretty anymore." Jihyo could hear the underlying malice in her words, anyone would be able to, and she'd have to be crazy to not listen to the other.

"Tell Jeongyeon I said bye, will you?"

"No. I'll tell her what I want to."

"Whatever, just don't tell her anything bad."

"And what will you do if don't listen to you? Look at your condition right now, I could do worse if you push me any further."

Jihyo remained silent and turned to open the doors to leave, she gathered her bags. Mina beat her to it before she could.

Mina looked Jihyo straight in the eyes, "No need for you to stress that hurt arm of yours anymore, right?" She opened the exit wider and threw the luggage out onto the dirt ground. She looked back at Jihyo who currently had a look of horror fixed onto her eyes as they both watched the bags tumble on the stairs and land with a thud. "Oh, that's right! You have a limp as well, I'm sure you'd like some help down these stairs, wouldn't you?"

"N-no, thank you."

"I wasn't offering, I was telling you, " Mina responded as she snatched the baggage from Jihyo's hand and threw it down outside like the other two, she gripped on the other's hurt wrist. "I hope to see you some other time. For now, I think you should just stay in France if you know what's good for you." She swung Jihyo by her arm and shoved her down the staircase leading outside. Mina watched as the beat up girl fell down the stairs and land with a thud similar to the rest of her belongings. She smiled again at Jihyo before closing the door. 

Jihyo felt a new bruise start to form somewhere underneath her clothes, which at the moment were covered in dirt. A worker came over to help her up, leading Jihyo to the coach, grabbing the luggage from the ground as well. "You'll have to excuse Miss Myoui, she tends to let her emotions get in the way of her actions a lot of the time."

Jihyo chuckled, "Me and her both." 

The ride to the dock was silent and the worker helped Jihyo off the coach to prevent any further injury. With one last glance at the Yoo clan's small part of town in Korea, Jihyo left for France. She sat at the top of the ship, looking up at the stars and reveling in the gentle roll of the water below and around the ship. The wind blew a nice, cold air through her hair and face, cooling down the hot temperatures of the arriving summer weather. Jihyo held one of the withered blossoms in her hand, still. She let the flower slip from her grasp and be carried away by the wind to wherever it may land. 

Jihyo stands, deciding she should rest before arriving back at home.

She glances back at the buildings disappearing from her view and sighs. Maybe she and Jeongyeon were never meant to be after all.

.End. 

P.S. Thank you for 1000+ hits!!! I really appreciate all of you guys reading and commenting!!!! Sorry for the delay of this chapter btw! I had finals, I'm out of school now tho so I'll have more time to write tho! Thank you again!

                                                          - Author, hiraiyubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys fjfjjkddj I just fully planned out the full plot of this fic and its lowkey about to be long as SHIT. This is the first time Jihyo has been written int the story so yay!! and also the first time you get more insight into Mina's character in this story. There's quite a lot of flower semblance that I used in this chapter and YES and is important to this chapter, so this is where you can find the flower definitions I used in this chap -->> http://thelanguageofflowers.com. Other than that the normal plotline will be returning next chapter oh and kudos to one of my readers for giving me the idea for this bonus chapter!! <33


End file.
